


blood is rare, and sweet as cherry wine

by jseos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, First Times, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mormonism, hyunjin and jeongin are simply horny little mormons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: "a blood covenant can be defined as a blood promise between two individuals, whereby both individuals pierce their thumb to bring out blood. They complete the pact by either joining their bleeding thumbs together or licking the blood from their partners thumb, making a promise to always be together."both boys share a look, one that’s filled with too many emotions to keep track of - fear, love, excitement.“are you ready?” jeongin asks.hyunjin finds himself nodding before he’s aware of it.“i’m ready.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	blood is rare, and sweet as cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to this horny and bloody mess!
> 
> this was a commission for my lovely wonderful friend iris aka @WH0RECHAN on twitter! she's one of my favourite people to share ideas with and when she came to me with his commission idea it was so perfect and i was so happy to write it! it's a bit longer than it was supposed to be but i love iris sm and will willingly go over my word limit as long as it makes her happy!
> 
> please enjoy this fic and pls keep the tags for blood magic and blood drinking in mind if you're triggered by it!

the sun is slowly starting to set, the church mostly empty except for the small group of people staying back to help clean up after the day's events have ended. 

the church fundraisers are supposed to be fun, the large yard of the church filled with bouncy castles and fun games for the kids - but neither hyunjin or jeongin find that much fun in the events anymore. they’ve been attending the same church since they were children, both of them used to the fundraisers and the activities that come with them, and neither of them find much entertainment in it anymore. 

(except for whenever they sneak away from the crowds to kiss behind the storage buildings, something they’ve been doing since they turned 15. that part is fun.)

hyunjin jogs up to jeongin just as he finishes locking the door to the storage unit, his pretty blonde hair bouncing and swaying as he moves to lean against the door.

“are you ready to go?” he asks, twirling his car keys around one perfectly manicured finger and grinning down at jeongin. jeongin nods and tosses the keys to felix, the team leader he’s been spending the day with. felix smiles and nods at him to say goodbye as jeongin and hyunjin start the walk to hyunjin’s car. 

when jeongin shuts the passenger door and settles in his seat, he finds hyunjin already staring at him as he threads their hands together. the stare hyunjin fixes him with makes him uneasy, his pretty face wearing an oddly sad expression that jeongin rarely sees on his boyfriend. 

“jinnie?” jeongin starts, his thumb lightly rubbing the smooth skin of hyunjin’s hand where they’re still connected. “is something wrong?”

hyunjin sighs. 

“i…” he stops. he takes a deep breath. “they told me today that i’ve been given my first mission trip. i leave on tuesday evening.”

jeongin’s heart drops. “oh.” he says, his grip on hyunjin’s hand tightening. “why so soon?”

“they had to bring me along on short notice. yuri has to stay home with her mom while she’s in the hospital so they asked me if i could take her place. and i didn’t really  _ want _ to but-”

“but you don’t really have a choice.” jeongin finishes, his words coming out with a heavy sigh. 

it’s no secret between the two that while they follow every rule, listen to every word their teachers say - both hyunjin and jeongin have developed a weird separation from their religion. they’ve both grown up mormons and have never doubted their religion for a second - but as they’ve both gotten older neither of them can help the nagging feeling that their religion is making their lives  _ worse _ rather than better. they’ve considered trying to break away, but the fear of what their parents and their friends would say keeps them rooted, although they both know that neither of them feel that strongly about their religion anymore. 

the silence between them is heavy, the car filled with a tension that makes jeongin feel dizzy and sick.

hyunjin is the one who breaks the silence.

“i had an idea.” he says, voice quiet and afraid, like jeongin might reject him if he speaks.

(as if jeongin could ever reject anything hyunjin says. he would follow the boy to the end of the earth and steal the stars from the sky if he asked it of him.)

“yeah?”

“i was just thinking…” hyunjin sighs “we haven’t really… done anything yet? and i thought maybe we could try before i leave?”

jeongin’s face burns red. “you mean… you want to-”

“only if you want to!”

“of course i want to!”

“tomorrow?”

“tomorrow.”

//

  
  


after hyunjin drives him home, jeongin can’t help himself that night when he climbs into bed, his mind filled with hyunjin and how much he loves him and how he’s really about to lose his virginity to hyunjin  _ tomorrow _ .

he thinks about how lonely he’ll be when hyunjin leaves, how much he’ll miss him, how empty he’ll feel without his hand to hold.

he thinks about how badly he wants to touch him.

his mind wanders - and he thinks about how painful it’s going to be spending so much time without hyunjin beside him to touch him whenever he wants, and he can’t stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to finally touch hyunjin properly, finally touch him the way he wants to. 

jeongin holds hyunjin’s hoodie close, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric and finding solace in the soft and sweet smell of hyunjin. if he closes his eyes and tries hard enough, he can picture above him. he wonders how hyunjin would react while he teases him - would he be loud, eager to let everyone know how good jeongin makes him feel? or would he muffle his noises, desperate to stay hidden and only allow jeongin to hear his whines and cries as he makes him feel good?

he thinks about how good hyunjin would feel, how tight he would be, how perfect he’d be offering himself up to jeongin for the first time. 

his hand slips beneath his boxers without him realising, and he fucks up into his fist and cums with a soft cry as he thinks of hyunjin becoming  _ his _ .

he feels ashamed. but he doesn’t feel as ashamed as he should? (that makes him feel worse.)

//

the evening that hyunjin is supposed to come to jeongin’s house, jeongin receives a text from his boyfriend. 

**hyunjin <3**

_ [4:30] _ i’ll be over at yours in an hour

_ [4:30] _ i found something online that i wanna show u 

**jeongin**

ok!!!  _ [4:31] _

should i be concerned?  _ [4:31]  _

**hyunjin <3**

_ [4:32]  _ :)

the text does nothing to give jeongin any answers of soothe his anxiety, so he simply ignores the odd feeling in his gut and finishes cleaning his room before hyunjijn arrives.

//

“a _blood_ _pact!?_ ”

“shhh! not so loud!”

jeongin sighs, closing his eyes and trying to ground himself. he wants to make sense of what hyunjin is saying, but if he’s being honest he’s barely wrapped his head around the fact that he’s losing his virginity tonight, he doesn’t think he’s capable of absorbing any more shocking information.

and yet, he shuts up and listens as hyunjijn quietly explains to him that he read somewhere online that this thing, this blood pact, would guarantee that both of them stay together forever and would prove how much they love each other - and while the idea sounds downright terrifying to jeongin, he feels desperate enough to keep hyunjin close to him that he’s willing to try it.

“alright.” he says, reaching out to gently hold his boyfriend's hand. 

“i trust you.”

//

that night, hyunjin and jeongin sit huddled over hyunjin’s laptop, curious eyes reading through the article hyunjin had saved about committing to this blood pact and how to do it. jeongin’s room is filled with thing that hyunjin had said they’d need, his research leading him to show up to jeongin’s house with a bag full of candles, matches, bandages and peroxide and a kitchen knife that he’d managed to sneak from his own house before he left. as they read, the opening paragraph makes jeongin nervous and yet weirdly excited at the same time.

_ a blood covenant can be defined as a blood promise between two individuals, whereby both individuals pierce their thumb to bring out blood. they complete the pact by either joining their bleeding thumbs together or licking the blood from their partners thumb, making a promise to always be together.  _

both boys share a look, one that’s filled with too many emotions to keep track of - fear, love, excitement. 

“are you ready?” jeongin asks.

hyunjin finds himself nodding before he’s aware of it.

“i’m ready.”

//

getting everything ready takes little time at all, and by the time jeongin has hyunin spread open on three of his fingers, the sun is setting outside and the only light in the room comes from the candle flickering on the desk beside jeongin’s bed. 

he gently slips his fingers from inside hyunjin, the older sighing and wiggling his hips at the sudden emptiness. 

“how are we doing this?” jeongin asks, his hands gently tracing designs along hyunjins soft thighs. 

“can we do the cut while you’re inside me?”

jeongin chokes. the mental image he creates of himself, letting hyunjin ride him, both of them holding their blood covered hands together - it’s scary, disgusting and oddly erotic. it scares him more than he wants to admit.

but still, he nods. “if that’s what you want, love.” he says, moving to swap places with hyunjin so that the older can ride him comfortably. 

with hyunjin on top of him and a knife in his hand, jeongin asks him one final time - ”are you ready?”

hyunjin nods, and with a soft and reassuring smile he sinks down onto jeongin’s cock, letting out a breathy moan at the stretch. it doesn’t hurt, but it’s a lot. jeongin isn’t particularly big, but hyunjin has never experienced anything other than two of his own fingers and the stretch to him seems impossible. 

he lets hyunjin take control, lets him move himself up and down a little so that he can adjust to the feeling before hyunjin decides that he’s ready and picks up the knife.

“do you want me to go first?” he asks.

“if you want to. i’ll do whatever you want.” jeongin tells him, already breathless at the boy on top of him. 

hyunjin nods, and makes the first slice on his thumb. 

it stings, but it’s bearable, hyunin only letting out a small hiss before he passes the knife to jeongin who does the same, wincing at the sharp pain of the cut. he gently sets the knife on the floor and when he looks back up, hyunjin is already offering his hand to jeongin, holding his bloody thumb to the younger boy's mouth. 

jeongin takes a deep breath. he moves his hand up to mirror hyunjin’s, thumb against his boyfriend's lips. 

he opens his mouth. hyunjin opens his. 

jeongin is mesmerised by the way hyunjin’s mouth moves around his thumb, his plump, pink lips gently sucking on the digit in his mouth, refusing to let a single drop of jeongin’s blood fall from his mouth. jeongin is doing the same, gently licking over the wound on hyunjin’s thumb like a loving puppy. 

it’s overwhelming, every one of jeongin’s senses being enveloped by hyunjin - how tight hyunjin is around his cock, the way hyunjin looks at him like he’s the entire world to him, the taste of hyunjin’s blood on his tongue - everything is just  _ hyunjin _ . and jeongin loves it. 

“hyunjin,” he gasps, letting his boyfriend’s thumb slide from his mouth and leave a faint trail of blood along his chin. “please move. i can’t wait anymore.”

hyunjin nods, the quiet and broken moan he lets out telling jeongin that he’s on the same page, and starts moving his hips.

and it feels so fucking  _ good, _ having hyunjin bouncing on top of him, tight and hot around his cock and moaning like he’s never felt this good in his life. jeongin watches as his boyfriend's mouth hangs open, his eyes rolling back into his head as he lets out pretty little whines and squeaks.

and when jeongin starts fucking up into him, trying to match the pace hyunjin has set, both of them let out broken whines and cling onto each other, jeongin squeaking out quiet little mumbles of hyunjin’s name as he grips his boyfriends thighs, holding onto him like he’s afraid he might vanish if he lets go. 

“jinnie, m’close.” jeongin whispers, his grip tightening as he moves his hips against his boyfriend even faster. he moves his hand to wrap around hyunjin’s cock, stroking fast and revelling in the noise hyunjin makes, having to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

hyunjin is close too, and realistically both of them knew they wouldn’t last long - their first time combined with the nerves and the emotions that come with hyunijn leaving tomorrow evening - they all build up until they burst, and hyunjin is cumming with a cry and a whimper of jeongin’s name as he dirties his boyfriends hand. jeongin follows him not too long after, fucking up into hyunjin and groaning when he spills inside him.

everything feels right. they feel like they’ve molded together, both of them holding each other close as they come down from their high.

between heavy breaths, hyunjin mumbles a small “i love you.” and jeongin wants to cry. it’s the first time either of them have said it out loud. 

jeongin kisses hyunjin gently. “i love you too.”

//

the next afternoon when hyunjin packs his stuff to leave jeongin’s house, he stops at the door before he leaves. 

“i’ll write to you when i can.” he says, looking down at jeongin with a gentle smile on his face. 

he kisses jeongin goodbye softly, gently, letting his lips linger for longer than is probably necessary before jeongin playfully slaps him away and tells him to hurry up and leave before he keeps him forever. 

hyunjin just nods and laughs, waving goodbye to jeongin from the driver's seat of his car.

before he pulls out of jeongin’s driveway, he looks at his thumb, the small cut on it that is surely going to scar, and he smiles to himself.

//

if hyunjin stares at the scar on his thumb and smiles at it every day while he’s on his mission trip, that’s no one else's business but his own. 

and if he groans into his hand when he feels the scar rub over the head of his cock when he gets himself off during the night - that is  _ definitely _ no one else’s business but his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you'd like to see me scream about kpop boys, follow me on my nsfw twitter @gurosung! and be sure to follow my girl iris @WH0RECHAN since she's the angel that commissioned this fic!


End file.
